


A Letter to a Forgotten Self

by BismuthChild



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BismuthChild/pseuds/BismuthChild
Summary: Molly writes a letter to his past self
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Letter to a Forgotten Self

Dear ~~Me~~ ~~You~~ Bastard,

I don’t know who you are. Who I was. And i’m okay with that. By the looks of things and the strangers who recognize me, I don’t think I would have liked you. If we could exist at the same time I think you might even be someone my group fights. They’re good people. We’re called The Mighty Nein. 

I don’t know the stuff you did or why you did it, but if theres one thing i’ve learned in the past two years its that everyone is just trying to be happy. Given how the first time around ended, i don’t think you truly got to be. But I wanted to tell you that you eventually get to be. I am now. 

My people, my family, The Mighty Nein, they make me happy. We’re a ragtag bunch of fucked up people but we make it by okay, together. We lean on each other and learn from each other and love each other. We don’t always get along but each of us would go to great lengths for each other. They’re my family and they’re a pretty damn good one.

Who i am today makes me happy. It didn’t always. It took awhile. Waking up in a hole in the ground with no memories isn’t exactly an easy or happy start. But i’ve carved a person out of that grave dirt that i’m pretty proud of. I’m a little loud, both literally and figuratively. I might be a little brash. But i’m good. Or at least I do my best. And i think thats what matters, doing your best to do good. To leave places better than you find them. I’m happy with who I am.

You’re happy, eventually.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Mollymauk Tealeaf


End file.
